


In His Eyes

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  No one can truly understand how much Erik's life has changed since meeting Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 15 - Peace

 

What the children don’t understand (ah, the whining of untested youth) is that Erik enjoys training.

He finds catharsis in the focused actions, turning rage into tangible strikes; transforming and reforming metal, a metaphor for his own metamorphoses from Hell and back.

What the children don’t understand (ah, the blindness of self absorbed youth) is that absolute serenity is no longer a locked away childhood memory, not since Charles saved him from himself.

With Charles Erik has stumbled upon his other half, his life’s balance once elusive now coursing through his veins and lighting up his mind.

Alone no longer.

 

 

 


End file.
